Fritter O'Way
Fritter O'Way is a one-shot villain from DuckTales. He is the primary antagonist of the episode "Down and Out in Duckburg". Role in the episode Fritter O'Way came busting into McDuck Manor and pushed Scrooge out of the chair he was sitting in. Then Fritter showed a contract signed by Scrooge's ancestor Seafoam McDuck. Fritter's ancestor, Diddle O'Way, charged Seafoam with delivering a barrel of marbles to the Cape of No Hope. But the ship delivering the marbles ended up caught in a storm and sank beneath the waves. Because of the delivery disaster, Seafoam was held accountable for Diddle and owed all his possessions. Seafoam's possessions were lost at sea, except for a gold watch. When Diddle tried to grab the watch, Seafoam got away while Diddle was knocked off the dock by a load of cargo. Fritter told Scrooge that he was responsible for Seafoam's debt (as he was Seafoam's only surviving relative) and demanded the gold watch. But Scrooge had used it to acquire the plane for the Klondike, where he had made his fortune. Rather than throwing everyone out, Fritter had everyone in the mansion work for him. Fritter spent the money left and right faster than Scrooge had made it redecorating the mansion. When Scrooge complained about it, Fritter sent him away. Fritter later came across Scrooge and company in Quack Maison. Once again, Fritter explained that what once belonged to Scrooge was now his. This apparently included the private booth and the account. The maître d' made Scrooge and company wash the dishes when they tried to make a run for it. Fritter was later seen throwing darts at a portrait of Scrooge when he overheard on the radio that Scrooge himself was lost at sea off the Cape of No Hope. Fritter was overjoyed at first, but when he realized that Scrooge was after the marbles, he decided to make sure the duck remained lost at sea. Fritter showed up in Scrooge's (redecorated) yacht with shotgun in hand and blasted a hole in the side of Captain Jack's already battered ship. Just as Fritter started mocking his foe, a rogue wave swept him off the deck of the yacht. Scrooge suggested that Fritter float on the barrel of marbles retrieved from Seafoam's sunken vessel, and although he was none too willing to do so, Fritter finally gave in. Before Fritter was hauled on board, Scrooge had him sign a delivery paper. At the end of the episode, it is shown that Scrooge had given Fritter the job of scraping the orange paint off of the mansion. Gallery Fritterburstsin.jpg|Fritter bursts in. CrudeScrooge.jpg SquatScrooge.jpg Getridofjunk.jpg InsaneFritterLaugh.jpg FrittersMansion.jpg Offa_My_Property_McD.jpg|"Get off of my property, McDuck!" GetOuttaMyBooth.jpg MineNow.jpg Account_is_Mine_2.png|"Sorry, "Scroogey". The account is mine, too." His Account DT.jpg Chaaaarge DT.jpg Fritter dart-throw.png SlyGrinFritter.jpg Suddenly Fritter Realizes.jpg|"Wait a minute. Cape of No Hope?" Pop_Furniture.jpg|"He must be after those marbles! I'd better make sure he stays lost at sea!" Deflatesofa.jpg WhoopsFritter.jpg ShotgunFritter.jpg YaGotWhatsComing.jpg|"Serves you right, Scrooge. You got what you had coming to you!" Rogue Wave Fritter.jpg FritterSink.jpg|"Can't swim very well, can he?" SigntheNotice.jpg Paint Scrape Fritter.jpg|"Keep up the good work, Fritter!" O'WayFate.jpg|O'way's fate. Trivia *His name is a pun on the term "Fritter Away". Category:The Disney Afternoon characters Category:DuckTales characters Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters created by Carl Barks Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Villains